The Magic Of Love
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Set during the Fairy Tail Movie, during the last 10 minutes of it. Maybe it's all the FF I've been reading but I totally thought that Natsu was finally going to make his move on Lucy at the end. When he didnt' though... let's just say I wasn't to happy and decided to make my own Fairy Tail Movie ending! A little late, I know but hey! Better late then never! ONE-SHOT!


**BlackLynx17: So yeah, just a little thought I had when the Fairy Tail movie first came out. It's been on my mind since then and I wanted to make a fanfiction about it so I finally did! **

**SPOLIER! I SUGGEST READING AFTER FINISHING THE ONE-SHOT**

**So this was set during the end of the Fairy Tail movie, I think during the last 10 minutes. Maybe it's all the NaLu fanfictions I've been reading but I totally thought when Lucy asked for a magic to stop her tears that Natsu was going to bend down and kiss her! When he didn't though let's just say I wasn't very happy!**

**Was I the only one who thought that though? Review and tell me if you did... if you didn't still review because you know I love them.**

* * *

The Magic Of Love

.

The battle was over. It was Fairy Tail vs. the Phoenix and of course, Fairy Tail had won. Good always beat evil so it only made sense that they would win but...

Why didn't they feel that way? At what cost was the battle won at? The thought on a certain Celestial Mage's mind as she cried out her sorrows though was different, all she could think was... why?

Regret. That was the feeling that loomed over Fairy Tail's wizards. They all just saved the world, they all saved innocent lives, they were heroes! They should be celebrating! Partying! Destroying the town in their drunken, happy states like how Fairy Tail did best... and yet-

No one was. No cheering, no laughing, no celebrating, no smiles... and Master was to blame. He couldn't blame his children for acting the way they were now, all huddling together and watching their only Celestial Mage cry for her lost friend, their lost friend. He knew this would happen, he knew what it meant when he sent Erza to fire the arrow, Master Gramps prepared himself for this. He was ready to hold the burden on his shoulders, ready to be blamed and yelled at but... his kids didn't blame him.

Deep inside each Fairy Tail wizard all knew that what their Master had done was the right thing. At the end of the day, or in a week, or a month, they knew that saving the world at the cost of their friends life was the right thing... but that didn't mean that they couldn't cry for their lost comrade now... especially Lucy.

As they stared down at the Celestial Mage crying in the palms of her hands they all felt regret, weak. Like they all could have done something more to prevent it, that they could have done something different! Erza clenched her fist tightly together as she stared at her Master with betrayed eyes. She never thought that this could have happened. Firing the arrow was supposed to save everyone from the Phoenix, not kill their friend.

Erza changes her gaze towards Lucy; instead of regret, sadness showed in her eyes. She wanted to do something for her, she wished she could help, she was going to say some words of encouragement but... words seemed to fail her right now. Deep down she thought, I failed her. Erza just stood in her place, biting her lip to prevent the tears that so badly wanted to fall. Lucy would forgive her, she knew this, but that still didn't change anything.

The town was quiet, all the townsfolk have long and escaped leaving only Fairy Tail's wizards there. They were silent as they mourned except for the Celestial Mage who was the only one who couldn't hold back the tears. Since her tears were the only thing that was audible for miles in the burned down town no wonder everyone's heads looked up as they heard footsteps drawing near them. Natsu paused in front of his partner only to stare and listen to her cries and whimpers. No one could bear to watch their friends tears anymore so they all looked away, but Natsu... he watched her and tried to... he tried to understand.

Lucy turned her head slowly towards her partner and finally spoke. She had to ask, she had to know after everything that just happened to her.

"Natsu... Is magic good? Or is it evil?"

Her voice shook at every word. Natsu sighed and shrugged his head, not truly knowing from himself. He once believed it was good, but now... he was just as confused as Lucy. His Exceed partner cried at his feet, his nose runny as he too turned to Natsu for the answer, an answer no one knew.

Seeing Natsu's shrug Lucy stared at the ground as she continued to her cries, her tears never lightening up.

"Good or evil-" she took a step forward, "-I want a magic that can stop these tears" she cried falling into his arms.

Natsu held his arms wide open for her, pulling her into his arms and giving her the comfort she desired. He shook with her as Lucy's cries became louder, she burrowed her face into the crook of her neck and shed her tears. Natsu had to say something, he knew Lucy was expecting him to help.

Looking back Natsu knew he was always there for Lucy, he'd never let her down, he would always help her when she needed him and that was the truth. He knew it, Lucy knew it, the whole guild probably knew it so why wasn't he saying anything? Natsu sighed and grabbed his partner's shoulder, pushing her away from him a little so he could stare at her face. Lucy only sniffed and hiccupped as she stared.

She wanted a magic that could stop her tears, Natsu knew of a kind a magic. A powerful magic that was all around them, that he felt from the bottom of his heart for her. He might not know what to say at the moment, but he certainly knew what to do. Slowly, as he looked behind her to see if any of their friends were looking... they weren't, he raised his hands to wipe the bangs away from her face. Before Lucy could react Natsu brought his head down and attached his lips to hers.

Lucy's eyes widened and her tears abruptly stopped, the surprise and shock of the whole move throwing her off guard. Natsu peeked behind his own latches and took this time to cup her cheeks in his hands and wipe her tears away as they kissed. Lucy didn't kiss her back and in all honesty Natsu wasn't expecting her too.

She asked for a magic that could stop her tears and Natsu gave her one. The magic of love.

This kiss was short and only lasted a few seconds but it was enough time for her tears to stop. Slowly he pulled away from her and whispered against her lips.

"In the end, Eclair was smiling."

He remembered seeing her, sure confessing his love for her might have been the perfect moment after their first kiss, but Natsu wanted Lucy to know that their friend didn't die... unhappy. Time would heal her wounds, there would be other chances to confess. Natsu had patients, he would wait for her to smile again but until then he just pulled Lucy into his chest and comforted her while trying to hide the major blush on his cheeks.

"Natsu" Lucy hiccupped.

She was crying anymore but her hands did clench against his shirt as she sobbed softly. Natsu took a deep breath and kissed her head, smiling against it.

"It'll be fine, we're here for you."

Natsu wasn't the only one who could use the magic of love, all his friend surrounding them could also do it, they could all stop Lucy's tears by just being here for her.

But if they tried to kiss her like Natsu did, then they were about to go into a world of pain! Lucy was Natsu's and Natsu's only, no way was he going to let anyone else try and kiss her! Let only use the magic of love on her.

Natsu's love was all Lucy needed to stop crying or at least he thought.

And later, once everyone calmed down and returned home... Lucy thought so too.

The Magic Of Love... such a strong thing.

* * *

**BlackLynx17: So yeah, Lucy had no reaction to the kiss only because I didn't feel like going into the depths of her mind and explaining why she didn't dislike it. I wanted this to be a short one-shot so I did. Basically she accepts the kiss because she knows she asked for it and that it worked. She later realized Natsu's love and yeah... the magic of love people.**

**Never doubt it.**

**Corny I know, my cousin said it was gay and I kind of agreed but still! Sometimes in life you need a little romancing! Believe it! Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


End file.
